


Through the Looking Glass (Al di là dello Specchio)

by Acher_nar



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: apologiez I had to use the dictionary too sometimes, each flashfic has L reflect on a different type of relationship, introspective flashfics, originally created for a fanfic contest, simple sentences but complex words because that's my style, the fic is organized around the theme of fairytales
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acher_nar/pseuds/Acher_nar
Summary: A five-flashfic fairy-tale peek into L's life to try and investigate his personality as L himself investigates on Kira.





	1. Grimilde

**Grimilde**

* * *

Di immagini del suo volto riflesso sul dorso di un cucchiaino, L ne aveva la memoria piena.

Quelli di plastica non andavano bene chiaramente, ma, estrapolati dal rovescio di quelli di metallo— solo se adeguatamente leccati, ovvio— aveva collezionato migliaia di visi a testa in giù di un L intento a osservare se stesso.

E gli piaceva osservare se stesso, in quei rari momenti che, nel suo egoismo votato all’inseguimento dei misteri “interessanti” del mondo, ritagliava per le domande esistenziali.

Con i propri riflessi avrebbe volentieri scambiato quattro chiacchiere: la sua mente sarebbe potuta sfrecciare via, lontano, insieme a loro, senza doversi più fermare e guardare l’universo rincorrerlo affannosamente. Avrebbe potuto lesinare di spiegazioni, smettere di dare voce a ogni più piccola, elementare congettura e forse avrebbe finalmente trovato qualcuno di interessante da _ascoltare._

Ma erano i _suoi_ riflessi, ed L nutriva poche speranze riguardo alla loro loquacità.

Esistevano, però, altri modi di comunicare e, seppur parco di parole, il dorso del cucchiaino era un suggestivo oratore.

Mostrandogli quel viso capovolto, pallido e deformato dalla curva del metallo, incorniciato da capelli neri che da troppo tempo non vedevano un pettine, lo prendeva in giro e lo interrogava sulla sua stessa esistenza, con l’ilare e inquietante sicurezza di un clown.

Io sono il tuo riflesso, sono a testa in giù. Tu chi sei? Qual è il tuo nome?

C’era un trabocchetto? Se avesse trovato l’inganno, il riflesso sul cucchiaino si sarebbe messo a parlare davvero e gli avrebbe rivelato la verità? Perché così su due piedi non credeva di poter trovare una risposta e lui era bravo solo a dedurre. Se stesso era la persona più difficile e insieme più facile con cui andare d’accordo e così, con la stessa certezza con cui sapeva che né L né Lawliet sarebbero andate bene come risposte, sapeva per certo di non conoscerne nessuna di migliore.

Si osservò di nuovo.

I capelli, le occhiaie, gli occhi… erano sempre gli stessi. Anche i vestiti. Ancora.

Sentiva la risposta farsi beffe di lui nell’accogliente inespugnabilità del proprio nascondiglio. Gridava: “sono qui, sono davanti ai tuoi occhi”. Era sfuggevole e sgusciava via dalle sue dita e dai suoi pensieri, anche se così veloci. L’aspetto inganna in fondo, e l’abito non fa il monaco.

L immerse il cucchiaino nella zuccheriera e se lo portò alle labbra. I cristalli dolcissimi gli si sciolsero in bocca, ma non portarono con sé nessuna nuova idea. Allora, ispirato da infantili smanie di castigo, tuffò il cucchiaino nel caffè bollente e lo contemplò con ridicola soddisfazione mentre il liquido incandescente divorava il suo riflesso.

Perché quel viso a testa in giù aveva vinto anche oggi. E L odiava perdere.

* * *

 


	2. Una Storia Infinita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Nel primo paragrafo, L vuol dire che ha già visitato altri orfanatrofi oltre alla Wammy’s House.
> 
> \- Il titolo si riferisce sia al fatto che L ha in mente di tornare di nuovo alla Wammy’s House in un ciclo potenzialmente infinito di visite, sia al fatto che Mello e Near sono gli eredi e successori di L. Porteranno avanti la sua eredità come una nuova generazione, facendo sì che la storia si ripeta ancora e ancora, senza una fine.

**Una Storia Infinita**

* * *

L riponeva una discreta dose di fiducia in Watari, pertanto aveva confidato che neppure questo orfanatrofio pullulasse di un certo, inquietante, tipo di bambini. Per il momento, la Wammy’s House non aveva tradito le aspettative.

La relazione di L con i bambini si era sempre fondata su basi incerte, animate da sentimenti ora contraddittori, ora puramente disinteressati. Senz’ombra di dubbio, però, individuare un successore in mezzo a frugoletti urlanti che zampettano come paperelle sarebbe stato sgradevole, scomodo e inquietante. Inquietante quasi quanto il bambino con i capelli bianchi.

La bizzarra creatura sembrava non prestargli la minima attenzione mentre le sue dita collocavano con glaciale velocità i pezzi di un puzzle all’interno di una cornice. Ferito nell’orgoglio in quanto individuo— a proprio parere— interessante, L si era in via del tutto eccezionale offerto di aiutare il bambino, il cui gelido “Sto bene così” aveva inflitto un altro duro colpo al suo ego.

Invece la seconda bizzarra— e presuntuosa— creatura mostrava per L un interesse inversamente proporzionale a quello dimostrato dal primo candidato. Definirlo logorroico sarebbe stato un errore: il bambino biondo era loquace, ma non pettegolo. I suoi lunghi ma concisi giri di parole prendevano la forma ora di interrogatori rivolti a L, ora di trionfali racconti nei quali l’eroico, e ovviamente biondo, protagonista compiva incredibili imprese, la cui taciuta morale era quel detto che tante volte si attribuisce erroneamente a Machiavelli. L aveva presto perso interesse per i suoi voli pindarici, ma non per la tavoletta di cioccolato che teneva in mano.

Era difficile immaginare due individui più diversi tra cui dover scegliere: gli ingredienti del perfetto detective erano stati ripartiti senza criterio un po’ nell’uno, un po’ nell’altro. Aggressività e curiosità erano necessarie, eppure L non avrebbe mai potuto fare a meno di apatia e scaltrezza. Intelligenza, vanagloria, superbia, inventiva…

Gli venne quasi da sorridere. Entrambi i bambini erano al contempo interessanti e inquietanti e avrebbe volentieri trascorso qualche altra ora in loro compagnia. Watari aveva scelto bene e non sarebbe stato facile prendere una decisione.

Decise che avrebbe rimandato. Sarebbe ritornato alla Wammy’s House e avrebbe rivisto i due bambini. Poi, dopo aver finto di soppesare ancora le loro personalità, avrebbe ribadito la sua indecisione e sarebbe tornato un’altra volta, e magari un’altra ancora. I piani semplici sono sempre i migliori e questo aveva discrete possibilità di successo, che tuttavia declinavano intorno al 25-30% nel caso Watari lo avesse scoperto.

«Allora?».

L sbatté le palpebre. Il bambino biondo lo guardava con l’espressione di un professore spazientito che aspetta una risposta dallo studente di turno. Quello coi capelli bianchi invece inserì l’ultimo pezzo nella cornice, la contemplò per un istante, la capovolse e ricominciò a comporre il suo puzzle.

«Ho deciso» disse L. Il bambino albino si girò finalmente verso di lui, l’altro cominciò a mordersi il labbro.

«Ho deciso che prenderò una decisione la prossima volta. Posso giocare anche io nel frattempo?».

* * *

  
 


	3. Coppelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coppelia è un balletto francese che prende il nome da una bambola dalle fattezze umane di cui si invaghisce il promesso sposo della protagonista. Coppelia passa la sua vita affacciata al balcone della casa del suo inventore, contemplando le persone del villaggio e, chissà, magari anche desiderando qualche vero amico. Ho pensato che alcuni dettagli di questo racconto ben si adattassero al nostro L.

**Coppelia**

* * *

 

Il vetro appena appannato della finestra dell’ennesima stanza d’albergo mostra a L un mondo candido come zucchero filato, i cui contorni sfocati si sovrappongono con delicatezza l’uno all’altro come in una pacatissima danza, affine a quella delle microscopiche goccioline di condensa.

Il circo delle vite umane si presenta ai suoi occhi diviso in atti e personaggi anziché in piste e animali, proprio come un balletto, e ad affaccendarsi per la strada, persi nella rappresentazione, sono i variegati protagonisti di questo mondo soffusamente colorato.

Ecco dunque una madre col suo bambino, una coppia di innamorati a braccetto, l’occasionale vecchietto che lamenta i bei tempi andati, e un gruppetto di ragazzine con gonne da marinaretta intente nella nobile e complessa arte del ridacchiare graziosamente delle altrui sventure. Le loro labbra e i loro passi si complementano, muovendosi con rimarchevole armonia, all’unisono, e L si chiede se sia una conseguenza naturale di una coreografia provata più e più volte o di un effetto collaterale di quel misterioso rapporto umano conosciuto come amicizia.

_ “Affascinante…” _ .

Alle sue spalle, pur sprovvisti di gonne da marinaretta, Misa e Matsuda hanno messo in scena un teatrino del tutto analogo, che vanta una fedeltà all’originale appena contemplato da L che ha dello straordinario.

_ “Davvero affascinante… ” _ .

Chissà come sarebbe unire i propri movimenti sgraziati a questa danza. Magari cominciando per gradi, passando da un duetto a un passo a tre e poi a quattro, utopizzando un futuro in chissà quale prestigioso corpo di ballo in mezzo a dieci, venti, trenta interpreti.

E L si immagina ora con Misa, ora con Watari, con Matsuda e Mochi, perfino con Light, e la sua mente gli regala immagini di piedi pestati e piroette fuori tempo, la cui esecuzione non sembra migliorare al cambiare del partner. L ne deduce che la più pura complessità di questa danza si nasconde proprio dietro l’apparente naturalezza dei suoi movimenti. Questo ballo non è per tutti. 

Così torna a rivolgersi alla sua finestra, forse un po’ sconsolato perché la sua natura curiosa avrebbe apprezzato almeno un tentativo invece di contentarsi del mondo candito che si para davanti ai suoi occhi. Non che il suo ruolo sia inferiore a quello degli interpreti: ogni rappresentazione necessita di un pubblico, del resto, o non sarebbe più tale. Eppure si ripromette di provarci, un giorno, dopo aver preso abbastanza appunti e aver contemplato abbastanza possibilità. Accanto a un partner sgraziato quanto lui, in fondo, l’unione di due movimenti ugualmente scomposti avrebbe dato luogo a un insieme paradossalmente armonico.

* * *

 


End file.
